


Pancakes and Sausage

by C4LIC4T



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oral, Oral Fixation, Worth It, boy howdy this is a thing, not weird sex, soft, soft smut, the gentlest skullfucking you'll ever read, vague timeline bullshit, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4LIC4T/pseuds/C4LIC4T
Summary: a gift for akgerhardt
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Pancakes and Sausage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akgerhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/gifts).



Soft light filtered through the window as a singular Dirk Strider started to slip back into full consciousness. There’s a soft sniffle from mid torso, where Jake's arm is slung over his waist, and Dirk takes a deep breath. He quickly catalogues the information available to him. It’s way too early morning to count anything he did towards actual sleeping, and Jake has been out like a light for several more hours than he had been. The cool light reflecting off the more distant than usual ocean shredded rays of lights through Jake’s thin curtains. It was flattering light, framing Jake’s thick eyelashes in the kind of beautiful etherealness a photographer like his Bro would have absolutely creamed his pants to capture. Dirk takes pictures mentally. The soft curve of Jake’s cheek and where his stubble began at his jawline, the way his tousled hair fell across his forehead and stuck up where he had been plastered against Dirk’s chest all night. Dirk carefully reached over Jake to grab his discarded glasses and perch them over his nose. It was just moments before red text was coming up in rows.

TT: Rise and shine Dirk.  
TT: Yeah, yeah, I’m up. What did I miss?  
TT: Nothing in particular but I did memorize every line to “The Breakfast Club” while you were practicing your wrestling skills with Jake.  
TT: Fuck off.

That’s all it took for Dirk to be tired of looking at himself talking. The hand that Jake had trapped to his side flexed slightly and Jake shifts just enough Dirk can get it free. He ends up threading his fingers into Jake’s hair and scratching his scalp gently. He catalogs the softness of Jake’s hair as it fell through his fingers slowly, wispy strands separating effortlessly across his skin. Jake hums softly and moves in closer.  
“Good morning Dirk.” Jake’s voice is raspy and it’s full of sleep. Jake is only awake enough to press a kiss between two of Dirk’s ribs, it sends static electricity up his spine. Dirk glances back down to see green eyes, soft and full of something soft. Dirk’s mouth twitches to feint a smile. The fingers threaded into his hair tighten for a moment and Dirk watches a spark light behind Jake's eyes. 

“Good morning, Jake.” It comes out tight, like he hadn’t warmed up the response yet. It makes Dirk’s chest flutter slightly seeing a sleepy smile crawl across his boyfriends lips. There’s a moment before Jake shifts himself upwards and takes Dirk’s shades again. His light eyes squint in the morning sun, and shift downward with a downwards twitch in the mouth. Jake’s house was too bright and open for him, and he’s already picking up on the lack of noise from the ocean rumbling under the house. It makes him uneasy until Jake’s rough hand cups his jaw and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. Dirk’s eyes flit closed, leaning cautiously into the kiss. He felt the anxiety pool first in his head, and follow Jake’s electric fingers to his hips. Jake stops there though, a grin forming on his perfect lips. Jake’s cheeks are flooding with soft pink undertones, the light still lending him the beauty of an artist's ideals. Dirk’s chest shudders as he lets out the breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding, “Uh yeah, good morning.”  
Jake laughs and swings a leg over the top of Dirk, and then again to step off the bed. Dirk’s eyes follow him, a hand coming up to cradle his head as he watched Jake’s all-too-energetic self comb his fingers through his hair and eventually brush his teeth like the functioning human he is. The sound of the sink running and the sudden decrease in the temperature in bed makes getting up more appealing. Jake is already combing water through his hair to tame his bedhead and talking about some of the things he wanted to do today.  
Feet against the cool wood floor, and elbows on his knees. Dirk hung his head for a minute to let his body catch up to the absolute overload of an unfamiliar environment.He begins cataloging his obvious physical soreness. His neck aches slightly, there’s a sting in the damp air against his back. He doesn’t get to finish his mental inventory. Jake is suddenly standing over him again, fingers hesitating for just a second before cupping his face lightly.  
“Why don’t you go clean up, love. I’ll get breakfast started if you want to take one of your infamous Strider Showers.” Jake is all too peppy for it being what Hal professed as 7:30am. Dirk lets a soft smile cross his lips, even if it felt forced. He looked up to Jake, eyes taking in the all too familiar and yet so foreign curves and edges. Jake was a little fuller figured than Dirk, soft edges over his hips and shoulders. Not tented skin from living on nutrition bricks, fish, orange soda, and shittily filtered water that made Dirk’s stomach hurt.  
Dirks hand reached forward and gently cupped the back of Jake’s thigh, muscles firm and fascia relaxed under his hands. It was new, but the past few days had made it comfortable to hold. 

“Sounds good, I’ll try and make it a reasonable amount of time.” Jake leans down and kisses Dirk’s forehead with a smile. Jake laughed softly, the hand on Dirks cheek lightly patting, before bouncing off to his next task.

Dirk took another long moment to watch him walk away, appreciating the… finer details. Then it was up, the soft sheets slipping off his body as he stood with a texture Dirk could only describe as organic. As if the silk sheets were truly still a little bit alive. He attempts to unfold himself some, bringing his hands behind his head and his elbows towards the smooth ceiling. The posters edges grabbing his attention as the muscles across the back of his shoulders ached slowly in the coolness of the island’s morning. Even if the whole fucking island had been thrust into another realm, it maintained it’s cool a lot better than Dirk was. Breeze wafting through the curtains and ruffling the edges of the movies Jake adored. Movies that were ancient history to Dirk but fresh in Jake’s world, reminding him how far separated they truly were, both by time itself and the life they’ve led.  
Keeping in mind that Jake was waiting on him, Dirk swatted the thoughts out of the front of his head and walked to the door to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of himself in the water-spotted mirror. Tank top plastered against his chest not from sweat, but in the way clothes tend to cling to you when you wake up, he looked a little worse for wear. Bruises forming at the base of his neck and already beginning to fade away. Freckled shoulders much more bare and obviously muscled than Jake’s softer edges. Minimum food and maximum training would do that to you. The sleeplessness was starting to become part of his brand, the bags under his eyes may as well be branded designer bullshit. Dirk cards his fingers through his tangled, borderline greasy hair. That’s what he gets for the frequency of his showers.  
Starting the water, he edges it towards warm until it’s warm enough to soothe the dull ache that had ebbed into his muscles. Dirk was sure that he could easily handle the adventure, and he could, but there wasn’t a whole lot of hiking to be done in the middle of Houston, Atlantis. Dirk was fit in other ways, but mountain climbing wasn’t one of them. He dropped his boxers unceremoniously and tested the water one more time. Satisfied, he stepped under the gentle rain of what seemed to be solar heated water. Dirk made a mental note to check out the tech in this place, and then proceeded to scratch it out. It’s not like he was living in the middle of the fucking ocean anymore, was it? He didn’t really need to change anything about the setup at home because it didn’t matter. He had the whole new world at his feet.

The water flowed gently over Dirk’s back, heat seeping into the subtly burnt skin and scratches, giving some relief as he rolled his shoulders and flexed slowly side to side to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. Surprisingly less sore than he had expected, considering all that he hadn’t prepared for. He thought about several more things than he should have, considering this was meant to be a short shower. The water was running ice cold by the time Dirk realized how long he had been standing almost perfectly still under the water. Quickly he scratched shampoo through his hair and performed a quick wash down, shivering slightly as the water somehow managed to get colder the longer he was in it. Getting out of the shower was a relief, and the air felt warm as Dirk dried off, scruffing the towel through his shaggy hair. He mentally made a note to have Roxy cut it for him this time, instead of butchering it himself in the mirror. Not that he didn’t make it work, but it might look a little better if someone who could see the back did it. Maybe if she didn’t cut it with a legendary piece of shit either.  
Jake was whistling the tune to a song he didn’t recognize just out of sight, so Dirk ties the towel around his hips like he’d seen done in every movie ever.  
It looked a lot better on Jake, and honestly, the movie characters made it look better too. Dirk shakes his head slightly, as if trying to dislodge the negative thought. His reflection glared at him as he passed it. Dirk retrieved his glasses, ignoring Hal’s quips silently. He pads quietly to where Jake is standing at the kitchen counter, nursing bacon through its final ritual in life before becoming one with the earth again. Dirk gently lays a hand on Jake’s hip, cautious of startling him. He knew from experience that startling Jake in the morning was a good way to test whether accidentally pranking someone was Heroic or Just. He knew that he walked quietly, it came from years of pretending he was sneaking around his apartment as if literally anyone else would be there. Jake still startled, but it seemed like he was adjusting to having Dirk here a lot faster than Dirk was adjusting to being here. There’s a bright beam of happy in the smile Jake gives him, tipping his head and chuckling slightly before turning to lean back against the counter. Dirk gives off the same unemotional slate of nothingness as always, although his heart rate is climbing just looking at him. Jake reaches up nonchalantly and runs his thumb across Dirk’s taut expression before cupping his face and leaning into a soft kiss. 

“Well, I won’t say that was quite the military shower, but in record time for a Strider Shower it seems. Are you hungry?” What Jake doesn’t know though, is that Dirk is fucking starving and there is a surplus of good food in front of him. Dirk answers Jake with a kiss, not resigning himself to the chaste pecks Jake has been distributing this morning. Jake inhales sharply as if he’s realized just that. 

“Starving.” Dirk breathes, and he can feel the hair on the back of Jake’s neck prickle under his fingers as he cradles his head. Another kiss, feeling his teeth press into the inside of his lips as they crash together in a short fit of lust. Dirk breaks it off this time, pressing a leg between Jake’s boxer clad thighs to pin him to the counter. Using the slight gasp from Jake to chuckle and let his lips form a soft, though faint smile, “You always have cake this early, Jake?” 

Jake’s ears flood with red, and his cheeks slowly fill in to match as Dirk takes a piece of bacon off the plate behind Jake and puts it in his mouth. Dirk can feel Jake’s heart rate racing under his skin and becomes acutely aware that while Jake was in his underwear Dirk was only sporting a poorly tied towel. He can feel his ears starting to pinprick as what he’s sure is a blush crawls across his freckled skin. The bacon hits Dirk’s empty stomach like a load of concrete, sitting heavy in his chest for a moment as his stomach reacts poorly to eating real food for the several’th day in a row rather than a pasty nutrition block flavored with sea salt and water. Dirk steps back unceremoniously, making a quick catalog of Jake’s handiwork as Jake himself rubs the back of his neck with a burnt red getting darker by the second. Pancakes, Bacon and eggs that were laid across the short stack with the yolk seeming oddly liquid. Dirk makes a mental note to learn how to cook them that way. 

“Well yes, see I had intended to feed you cake first thing, whether you liked it or not. You just made the first move on it, chap.” Jake starts, finally regaining enough composure to push the stoneware plate across the counter to Dirk. He reaches into a drawer to fish out a fork to find Dirk holding the pancake with an egg folded into a taco halfway to his mouth. “Or that works too.” 

Dirk bites down, the flavors hitting his mouth as the yolk of the egg bursts unapologetically. He leans over the plate on the counter and Jake watches him carefully as if saying something would get him in trouble, though it wouldn’t and he knew it. Eating food that felt so earthy was a treat every time. Dirk savored the flavors for a long moment before letting his eyes flit to Jake, who had given up on getting any sort of reasonable response time from Dirk, simply eating his meal with a fork. Dirk pauses his breakfast burrito eating once he’s finished the first and presses a kiss to Jake’s cheek, lingering for just a moment. Think a 50’s pinup, if Dirk was any less cool he would pop a foot up and arch his back to fit the image. As it was his towel setup was feeling a little bit dangerous. Jake chokes a little on his bite of food when Dirk kisses him. He appreciates the effort that Jake was putting in, even if he couldn’t figure out how to say it aptly. Ever since they found out what Dirk had survived on for years, both Jane and Jake made a valiant effort to teach both Roxy and Dirk how to enjoy real food. Roxy took to it better than Dirk. Of course she did, she had the carapaces to show her vegetables and their food. Dirk had movies and the archives of the internet. It’s not like he or rolal had access to the grocery outlet bargain market down the street to pick up six pounds of Betty crocker butter to make cookies from scratch. Not that either of them would get Betty crocker anything or cook for that matter.

Dirk’s stomach is settling finally, although it felt like he had eaten too much all at once, even though the amount Jake had cooked really wasn’t that much. He pushes the plate to the sink with a soft screech, as stoneware does, and makes a half assed pass at Jake as he walks by. He had a backpack slung into the corner of Jake’s room that was calling his name. Dirk is silent up the stairs, only briefly mumbling a “ be back in a minute” to Jake. Fresh underwear, jeans stiff with salt from drying in his apartment, and a slightly crinkled tank top. The heat hits a little bit differently here on land, it isn’t inherently wet, and actually soaked into your bones at the end of the day. Hal inputs some trivia about the movie he was currently analyzing as Dirk gets dressed. The idle chatter back and forth is both trivial, and unimportant, although Hal shares that he has been talking to Roxy and she wanted to hear from him. He would put it off and shrug that responsibility back to Hal for a little while longer. As much as he loved Roxy he was sort of living in a paradise-like bubble here with Jake. Dirk ran his fingers through his hair again now that it was mostly dry and willed it to stay in place. Did he feel like making the effort to really style it? No. Mostly it was a little bit broken and tangled. Dirk quietly wonders what makes Jake’s hair so thick and soft, when the tangles fall out between his fingers and it feels like it would be heavy. Dirk spends a bit more time thinking about that, staring blankly as Hal prattles on some more about some ancient western movie he was analyzing at the moment.  
Jake startles him, reaching out tentatively to place a hand where Dirk's belt was partially threaded through the loops on his jeans. Things were slow and the entire session was on pause until some mysterious other session merged with theirs. He didn't have to worry about drones appearing to obliterate him, or having to fish to eat anything worth eating. It was all just available and still. Stagnant if he didn't will himself to keep busy. He had let his guard down, and his mind screeched to a halt mid simple task. Jake's hand curved around Dirk's hip, pulling him back towards himself. Dirk relaxed into the motion as Jake locked his arms around his waist. 

"You know what, Dirk, you seem to be awfully distracted by the island. Do you want to try staying at your place? At least then the surround-" Jake stops when he feels Dirk tense, this down time was supposed to be relaxing.  
“No.” Dirk’s voice is steady. Not that it ever wasn’t, but this time it was truly steady. “I’m just adjusting to the difference, Jake. I’m fine.” 

Dirk threads his fingers over the top of Jake’s hands and leans into him, savoring the static of stubble across the juncture of his neck and shoulder. There's a brief, soft warmth of a kiss before a sharp wetness that makes Dirk's eyes shoot open under his shades electrifies him.  
It only takes a second for Dirk to turn in Jake's arms, draping his own arms over bare shoulders. He's grateful that his shades don't betray his eyes as he takes in, for the hundredth time today, Jake's face. His lips, his cheeky smile, the sunburnt flush to the high cheekbones and nose. Dirk leans in and presses a less than chaste kiss to Jake's lips. The sweetness of Jake's morning tea floods Dirks closed eyes orange. Every nerve ending lights up as Jake's hands slide over his waist and hook in his belt loops. There's a knee between his legs and the lightning makes the flutter bugs in his gut churn at a higher rpm. Fuck this is good. 

There's a pause in their kisses as Dirk stumbles back onto the bed and Jake snatches the glasses off his face yet again. Half lidded eyes don't get a chance to open fully before Jake is back over him. They're kissing again, making the heat streaming in the windows double. Jake's hands rake down his chest two handfuls of his shirt pulling him up into a teeth hitting kiss. Dirk's hands thread over bare shoulders, nails digging into the smooth groove of his shoulders. Jake makes a breathy sound that implies how far into this Jake really is.  
Jake's hands are at Dirk's pants button jerking it open in a smoother motion than expected. Another pause, Dirk breathes something along the lines of 'don't stop' and Jake wiggles Dirk out of his jeans to his thighs and sits on top of them. 

Dirks breathing is beginning to get labored and Jake has a crooked smirk. His thumb pools across Dirk's lip and he flits his tongue across the tip of it and Jake jams it in his mouth up to the top knuckle. He closes his mouth around it, working his tongue around it until Jake is satisfied. He pulls it free from the soft suction and sits back with a grin.  
His fingers curl around Dirk's now-aching erection, wet thumb making a cool trail up the underside. It makes his hips flex and his thighs flinch. Fuck. Jake is gentle, slowly working his fingers over Dirk as his self imposed control begins to wear thin. His breath becomes shaky and his legs are shaking under Jake as he slowly focuses his attention to the single point that's making Dirk absolutely lose his shit. He's making short work of Dirk and he's whimpering, begging, and finally, spilling over his own stomach. Breathing labored, a thin film of sweat gathering on his torso.  
Jake waits just a moment before using the bottom of his shirt to clean him up. As Dirk's head clears, he reaches forward to Jake's thighs. 

"Come here." The words are stretched thin, future Texan drawl heavier than usual in his afterglow. Jake obliges. Slowly inching forward, until Dirk can get his arms hooked under Jake's legs and pulls him forward with more instance. There's a meager protest from Jake, something about wanting to see. It doesn't matter. Dirk pulls him forward until Jake is sitting against his chest hands bracing against the windowsill.

"Dirk, you don't have to do th- ahhh" Jake trails off into a breathy moan as Dirk jerks boxers down as far as his position allows, stretched taught against his neck. Mid sentence Dirk swallows Jake up, tongue coursing up his full erection. Arms under his thighs again, elbows keeping his boxers out of the way, he urged Jake forward again. There's a sweet tang to him, as he slowly works his mouth over Jake's neglected situation.  
Dirk works for a minute, urging Jake further into his mouth until Jake caves to the urge to literally fuck his mouth. He digs nails into Jake's thighs, following each thrust into his mouth, keeping his mouth busy until Jake keened, thighs shuddering as he spilled his seed down Dirk's throat. It was easy to ride Jake out, as he pulled back Dirk carefully used his tongue to ensure Jake wouldn’t have a mess. 

He dismounted, collapsing into the bed and chastely kissing Dirk on the mouth. He loosely slung an arm over Dirk's chest and settled in against him.  
"I don't know how I lived without you, Dirk."


End file.
